Smashlet Number One
by BibbledyJelllo
Summary: A non-canon short story about the characters in my main fic, Smashing Together. Celebrating 1.25K US views!


An Author's Note Before the Story

_Hey guys, BibbledyJello here, I wanted to thank you guys for your current support of my main story, Smashing Together. I just noticed, however, that the amount of US views just hit 1.25K! Yahoo! Mamma Mia! So, I wanted to answer some reviews and afterwards, present you with a mini-story, technically a side story, so idk if that's canon._

_To Guest #1, thank you for your review. No, the guy and girl isn't Lucina and Robin. It was Wii Fit and Male Fit. Funny, as they are siblings!_

_Guest #2, I also thank you for your input and I'm glad you like the story as well. I was also worried about Mario's jerk level, which I'm trying to lighten with the ROSALINA chapter I just released at the time of my writing this. Yes, I do take suggestions from reviews._

_Kareem, I think Mario is a jerk sometimes, look at the games, always leaving Luigi behind and what not. I think siblings can be like that. I was worried about the response to this. See: Guest #2. Mario wasn't intended to be horny! Jeez! Isn't Peach married to Mario yet? I thought so. If not, in this canon they are. Of course Sonic be included! How could he not be?_

_And now, I present you with:_

A Smashlet

(Told from a narrator's point of view)

It was a lovely day at Smash Hall, the sun was shining, bees were buzzing, just a beautiful summer day over all. In fact, a pie was cooling on the Villager's window.

"Hey Cappie!" Mario said, greeting his long time friend, Captain Falcon.

"Heyo, Mario Brother Numero Uno! Don't call me Cappie." Captain Falcon replied.

They were out on the front lawn, watching people play on the grass. Rock (Mega Man, no helmet) and Ness were running, playing catch or something.

"It's-a really a good day to sit-a back and relax, eh?" Mario sighed. "If only I had lawn-"

Captain Falcon had already returned with some comfy lawn chairs, with room to spare.

A blond teen, a newcomer, came to the lawn chairs.

"Is this seat saved, guys?" he asked in a British accent. "I'm Shulk by the way. I couldn't help but overhear you gentlemen enjoying the nice day." Shulk plopped down next to Mario.

"Heh, heh. Yeeah." Captain Falcon chuckled. "The only thing that could improve this is a cold beer."

"Mama Mia! You and your-a alcoholism, Cappie!" Mario laughed.

"Whatever, man. I need to make a store run for the two of us. Sorry, three. I think? Shulk, ol' pal, how old are you?"

Shulk had no idea the limit in Nintendo. He didn't know how high to estimate.

"Twenty-three!" he said truthfully.

"Good. Whose car we takin'?"

Shulk raised a quiet hand.

The three packed into Shulk's car, a shiny pickup truck. Shulk shifted into gear, and revved up the car.

"Well blokes, did any of you bring any caaaash?" Shulk yelled.

"What was that-a for, kid? Don't you know how to drive? Have-you-driven-before?" Mario scolded.

"Actually, no. Do I need a license?" Shulk asked.

Mario and Captain Falcon both let out a sweat drop. But they had no choice, as Shulk was already on the freeway.

"Oh-a my god..." Mario whined, real slow.

"Oh, you little pillock. I haven't even taken it to the next level." Shulk explained. "It's so fast, all arms legs, and other important long appendages must be kept within the vehicle, fellas."

Shulk kicked the gas pedal, sending the car rocketing forward.

"Shulkington the Third of the Royal Family," Captain Falcon began to yell.

"HEY!" Shulk interjected.

"I don't give a care about your fancy Xenoblade royal hiney. You are a crap driver, and **oh god oh god stop the car!**"

Shulk slammed the brakes, creating a loud screech. But, lo' and behold, the local Nintendo Zone was open for business twenty four hours a day. A Nintendo Zone is similar to a gas station, but with better selection.

"Well men, we're here, some shaken up more than others! I truly apologize for never having driven before." Shulk winced. "At least we're all alive, huh?"

Mario slapped Shulk on the backside of his head.

"We-a wouldn't need to worry about it if it wasn't for you!" Mario scolded, fuming.

Entering the Nintendo Zone, some familiar faces were definitely seen. Ice Climbers, Snake, Roy, Pokemon Trainer, and even Mewtwo were there!

"Welcome to Nintendo Zone, the most boring minimum wage job a former Smash Bros star could work at. What expired, disgusting, marked-up food can I sell to you today?" Pokemon Trainer groaned.

"Cut it out man!" Shulk said. "We need your cheapest beer to enjoy this fine summer day."

"Well, that would be our Bud Bad Dry, or our Bad Bud Ice. If you're into foreign stuff, we have some Cheong-Wasanasanasang from the 90s if that's okay. What greeeat choices." Pokemon Trainer whined.

"If you don't mind, the Cheong-Wasanana-" Shulk began.

"On it!" Snake exclaimed cheerily, tossing a couple six packs into Mario's arms.

"Oh-a no!" Mario shouted, wobbling from the shock.

"Sir, would you be interested in one of our patented SuperKold Grills? It comes complete with an oily QwikCombust rag and some ancient cave person charcoal. It's only nine thousand times what it should be, for today only."

"You know what Shulky, why not?" Captain Falcon burst. "We could use some fire hazards! SuperKold Grill, on me! I love the over nine thousand percent markup!"

"Other sir, are you interested in some expired meat, kept under a radiator for five years? It's also under our nine thousand time price, today only. _Everything must go._" Pokemon Trainer droned.

Whether through hunger, or impulse, Captain Falcon ended up buying a bunch of unnecessary stuff. When Shulk, Mario, and Captain Falcon came out to the parking lot, the car was destroyed!

"What a load!" Captain Falcon shouted.

"This is just awful!" Mario yelled.

"This is absolute bollocks!" Shulk screamed. "That was _my_ car, too!"

A note was taped to the wreck.

Dear Simpletons of Smash Hall,

Hey. It's Wario. I ran down to Nintendo Zone to grab me some garlic, and some unmentionable items. Right when i was leaving that dopey Pokemon Trainer, I saw you ding dongs pull up. Why, I thought to myself, _How could I not trash their ugly little car?_ How indeed. I had my motorcycle do it for me! Weh heh heh! Have a rotten day!

The Illustrious, Stupendous, Amazing, Handsome, Powerful

Wario

"He is so obnoxious!" Shulk complained. "Now what are we going to do?"

"Do you really think I, Captain Falcon, the greatest, most famous driver of all time, would not have a ride?" Captain Falcon smirked. "I call... Blue Falcon!"

Captain Falcon's most famous car, the Blue Falcon, did indeed come zooming right to them.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Mario sighed.

Captain Falcon sped the whole way through, blasting the Mute City theme all the way. When they got to the front lawn however, they had a nasty surprise waiting for them. All the happy people had gone inside. Even the birds and the bees went off. It even looked as if it was about to rain. There were still some people out, but not nice, happy people. It was Bowser, Dedede, and Wario.

"Hey, look who it is!" Shulk pointed. "The three lard tubs of Smash Hall! Right here, in front of my own eyes? I'm gonna have to gouge them out with soap for weeks!"

"RAAAARR!" Bowser roared. "I'm not takin' any lip from His Highness right now!"

Bowser trudged up, and stuck out his big, meaty hand, and grabbed Shulk, and pressed him into the ground. He then promptly sat right on top of him. Shulk still had his wits intact, though.

"Man, a _crushing_ news story this will-**UGH-**make! I was sat on top of by all one thousand pounds of King Koopa!"

"Shut up, you little.." Bowser growled.

Wario chomped into a big bite of garlic. "We were waiting for you losers to show up. So, the five year olds wanted to hold a playdate, I see? Weh heh heh!"

King Dedede came over with his hammer. "Yeah! I see a wotta weak wittle babies wight here, yes I do! Does de cute wittle baby-wabies want a hammer to the butt? Huh? Who does? You does!" Dedede picked up Mario, and held him high in the air with one hand, and hit him in his rear with his giant hammer.

"Hey, fatty penguin! Yeah, you! This ain't over!" Captain Falcon shrieked, coming at Dedede with all his might. To be continued...

_I hope you liked Smashlet 1. Next time we hit a milestone, I will for sure continue this! These are non-canon to the story, some of them story ideas I threw out, and didn't find fitting with the main story. I have a question for you. Do you like the narrator? Should I have a few chapters in Smashing Together like this? Tell me in review. This was BibbledyJelllo, signing out._


End file.
